1.Field
This invention relates to two wheeled manually powered land vehicles and, in particular, to an improved recumbent two-wheeled pedalable land vehicle bicycle.
2. Prior Art
Bicycles have been known for quite some time. They generally consist of two wheels, a frame, a seat, and pedal cranks connected to the rear wheel via a chain. The rider rotates the pedal cranks with his feet to rotate the rear wheel and drive the bicycle. These devices are very good for some transportation needs, they provide good exercise, sport, and, in general, are fun to use. The position of the rider, however, presents more than one difficulty with the conventional bicycle. The rider sits on top of the frame with his legs hanging down. In order to get any appreciable force into his leg stroke, the rider must stand and pull up on the handle bars while pushing down with his feet. The amount of pressure that can be exerted in this way is limited not only by the strength of the rider's legs, but by his arm strength as well. In addition, the upright position of the rider makes for a very large frontal surface area which results in quite a lot of drag. By leaning over in an attempt to cut down on the wind resistance, the rider restricts his lung capacity which decreases his ability to drive the bike. The bicycle seat causes another problem with the conventional bicycle as it is quite small and very uncomfortable.
Thirty to forty years ago a bicycle was developed in Europe that could be operated from a reclining position. The seat was larger, more comfortable, and it also supported the rider's back. The pedal cranks, instead of being positioned between the front and rear wheels as in a conventional bicycle, were positioned forward of the front wheel so that the rider would put his legs out in front of him. The handle bars were positioned under the rider's legs. Since this type of cycle is operated from a recumbent, or reclining, position it is called a recumbent bicycle. Initially, this bike proved somewhat successful in competition. It was banned, however, from racing, and the design fell out of use. The difficulty with this recumbent bicycle was that the frame had to be able to withstand a tremendous amount of force. This is because the pedal crank is positioned at the extreme end of the bicycle to enable the rider to put his legs out in front of him. When pressure is applied to the pedal, the crank acts as a moment arm to put a proportionately greater amount of force on the frame. To prevent breaking, the frame had to be quite strong and, consequently, heavy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recumbent two wheeled bicycle of an improved design that enables it to be lighter, stronger, faster and easier to ride than prior art bicycles.
Other and further objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages attendant therewith, will become apparent when the claims and description contained herein are considered in conjunction with the attached drawings to which they relate.